1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a bone transplant material using hard body tissues such as extracted teeth or bones, and more particularly, to a method for producing a bone transplant material using an extracted own tooth of a person who has the same or a similar tooth thereof, and a bone transplant material prepared by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In orthopedic surgery or dentistry fields, a bone transplant material generally includes an autogenous bone, a similar bone (of another person), a xenogenic bone (in general, cattle bones), a synthetic bone (calcium complex), and so forth. Among these, the autogenous bond containing cells, organic/inorganic materials and protein is the most preferable transplant material, however, this involves the drawback of potentially causing more damage.
Since the similar bone exhibits a slight immune response, it is put through a freezing or freeze-drying process to reduce antigenicity. It is generally known that a demineralized bone free from calcium, which mostly uses a bone morphogenetic protein (hereinafter referred to in brief as a “BMP”) and collagen, exhibits better clinical results than a non-demineralized bone.
Since the xenogenic bone involves a higher immune response, it uses only the inorganic material (calcium complex) without the organic material and shows deteriorated bone regeneration capability, compared to autogenous or similar bone. In addition, due to a risk of mad cow disease, some employ synthetic bone in the form of a synthetic calcium complex.
In order for the bone transplant material to cause a rapid bone formation, a suitable circumstance on which new vessels may be rapidly formed and cells can be proliferated is required. For this purpose, it is important to remove calcium from the autogenous bone or similar bone.
It is well known from studies quite a while ago that a tooth could be used as a bone transplant material. However, this finding remained only at the level of animal testing.
As an example of conventional arts for applying a tooth as a bone transplant material, an invention described in Korean Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2010-040427 relates to a method for using a tooth of a patient requiring an implant surgery as a transplant material, which includes: extracting a tooth for the implant surgery; grinding it into powder; washing the ground tooth powder; removing water, fat and minerals from the washed tooth powder; freeze-drying the same; applying the freeze-dried tooth powder to an alveolar bone on which the implant surgery is conducted; and conducting the implant surgery on the alveolar bone.
However, the above method entails a problem in that it takes about 10 days or more until a bone transplant material is prepared using the extracted tooth of the patient and the prepared bone transplant material can be practically utilized.